Jurassic Park Series 2
The infamous sequel to the original 1993 Jurassic Park Series 1 toy line. Humans from the movie Box cover Characters *Dennis Nedry and baby Pachycephalosaurus '' *Ellie Sattler and a baby ''Ankylosaurus '' *Alan Grant and a baby ''Lycaenops '' *Alan Grant and a baby ''Stegosaurus '' *Robert Muldoon and a baby Raptor *Ian Malcolm and baby ''Gallimimus '' *Tim Murphy and a baby ''Parasaurolophus '' * Alan Grant: This toy is a figure comes with better shirt colors and a new face sculpt. He comes with the same weapon an areal net trap which often gets tangled, he also comes with a nuclear smart bomb which can knock small dinosaur figures down and can be flung off the back pack. He also comes with a ''Stegosaurus hatchling inspired by the adult of the first series, he is different with a different paint job same as the series one adult the body is a repaint. Grant will not be repainted again, but his weapon the net trap will be repainted once for the TLWS1 tracking set. The realism isn't to far off the head sculpt is improved. * Robert Muldoon: This is an improved figure. He has a bazooka that fires 2 missiles that can knock small dinosaur figures down, he even comes with a Velociraptor hatchling, the hatchling is inspired by the adult of this toy line and he will not be repainted but his bazooka will be reused for The Lost World series 1 in the young T. Rex tracker set and in the The Lost World series 2 toy line as Eddie Carr's weapon. However this figure is difficult to find in stores. * Dennis Nedry: This figure is hardly an improvement, he is slightly more fat, he has a better paint job, and he features the same weapon, an acid squirting gun that gets figures wet. His hatchling is a Pachycephalosaurus that has a similar paint job to the adult version. This figure has the dino damage arms which can be put back on probably from a young T. rex attack Dino Trackers The Dino Trackers are three characters that are not from the movies. They all have expertise in paleontology or wild life protection. Their enemies are the Evil Raiders *Sergeant "T-rex" Turner *"Harpoon" Harrison *"Jaws" Jackson Evil Raiders The Evil Raiders are three characters not featured in any movies. They are criminals and poachers who hunts dinosaurs illegally. Enemies of the Dino Trackers. Scrap Davis was cut out before selling. *Skinner *Dr. Snare *Scrap Davis * Skinner: This figure is one of the rarest of this toyline. Being somewhat elderly, he has a necklace made out of claws and a monkey skull for a belt. He also has a knife made out of what seems to be a Lycaenops lower jaw and a tranq rifle and it does not do anyting. He comes with a hatchling which no one knows if it is an Ornithosuchus because of the paint job, others think its a Baryonyx because of its looks this figure comes with dino damage on his arm claw marks it does not show blood or bone just mucle tissue. The claws of the Dilophosaurus match perfectly and if you look closely you will see the top part of the pants are made out of dilophosaurus skin and shows he got revenge on his attacker. However this figure is the second rarest. * Dr. Snare: This is a case of Kenner using their imagination. He looks like cross between a cowboy, a champion wrestler, and an evil villain. He has a weapon a dino stun gun, one missile is to stun a dino, 3 others are to grab onto a dinos leg or body, 2 are small to cature small dinos such as Dilophosaurus. His hatchling is a Carnotaurus inspired by the adult of this toyline. He also features dino damage on the torso the attacker oddly missed his head. The attacker was a young T. Rex and if you look at the boots you can see Snare made him into that along with a Carnotaurus he killed. Creatures Box cover Action figures *Jurassic Park Series 2/Dilophosaurus *Jurassic Park Series 2/Velociraptor *Young T-rex *Jurassic Park Series 2/Lycaenops *Jurassic Park Series 2/Tanystropheus *Jurassic Park Series 2/Pachycephalosaurus *Jurassic Park Series 2/Quetzalcoatlus *Jurassic Park Series 2/Carnotaurus *Jurassic Park Series 2/Utahraptor * Dilophosaurus: Like the Velociraptor, it is identical to the series one version. It has a predictiple attack action which is spitting venom not real venom. It must be filled up with water and squeeze it and gets humans and dinosaurs wet. It has capture gear, a tracking tag that comes on the leg or neck another goes on the hands to stop it from clawing at anyone or anything, the same piece goes on the legs to stop it from running away. The realism is half its paint job is very movie accurate it is big compared to the movie version and is undersized when compared to the real Dilophosaurus * Velociraptor: This figure is identical to the JPS1 Velociraptor. Pressing its legs together makes it bite clutching human figures heads or limbs, its arms are moveable, this set features capture gear, one tracking tag to go on the leg another goes on the arms to stop it from clawing, it also goes on the legs to stop it from running away or kicking, last there is a muzzle to stop it from biting. It will be repainted in a similar color for TLWS1 toy line then for the Chaos Effect Night Hunter series as a prototype, another for the Chaos Effect line, then for JPD1 the realism isn't bad its paint job is movie accurate and the size isn't far off. * Young T-Rex: This is a small figure. However the paint is prone to paint wear, its attack action is the same squezing the neck makes it trap unfortunate human or small dinosaur figures in those jaws. It also features capture gear, one tracking tag to go on the creatures neck, one to go on the legs to stop it from walking away or stepping on anyone and last there's a muzzle to go on the eyes to stop it from seeing what's going on around it, and more importantly to go on the jaws to stop it from biting anyone or anything. It also has dino damage, it is still too symmetrical, looking like someone cut a hole in it revealing it shows organs and ribs, it looks like a Carnotaurus attacked it. * Lycaenops: The Lycaenops was code named "Fang", has a jaw attack when you pull back on the right hind leg. It also comes with capture gear and its tag, it is also very muscular and is also a very detailed sculpt. * Tanystropheus: This is another example of a prehistoric non saurian creature. This figure has a poseable neck and tail to constrict human and small dinosaur figures. It has capture gear, one tracking tag to go on the leg or neck, another to go around the jaws to stop it from biting anyone or anything, another is to stop it from constricting anyone or anything, and goes on the neck or tail sadly making it prone to paint wear and the wires sticking out and breaking the figure completely. * Pachycephalosaurus: Being one of the only herbivores of this toy line it is undersized. It has a paint job similar to the Carnotaurus of this toy line, it has a predictible attack action, pressing a button on its leg makes it knock down human and small dinosaur figures, it has capture gear, a tracking tag which can be put on the leg one piece to go around the arms to stop them from harming anyone, the same piece stops it from walking away and running into people or charging them, the last piece is made out of rubber and goes on the head but it can still cause some damage. * Carnotaurus: This figure is inaccurate because it has 3 fingers instead of 4 . Squeezing the neck makes it trap hatchling and human figures. It also features capture gear, a tracking piece to go on the neck, it also features capture gear that goes on the legs to stop it from walking away and one to go on the jaws to stop it from biting. The straps break too easily and make it prone to paint wear. It looks like the helmets knights wore in medival times. It also has dino damage on the tail, the skin patch on the inside shows mucle tissue and a vein in the wound shows muscle and tail bone probably from a young T.Rex attack. * Utahraptor: This figure resembles a giant Velociraptor. Pressing underneath the tail making it kick knocking down human and small dinosaur figures but vehicles and larger dinosaur figures such as a young T.Rex or a Carnotaurus. The claws are poseable enabling them to trap human figures, the kicking gets broken too easily, kicking also releases the sound which sounds similar to the JPS1 Velociraptor. Cancelled Creatures *Scutosaurus *Estemmenosuchus *Ornithosuchus *Gulper T-rex * Estemmenosuchus: Pulling its leg back makes it turn its head sideways, knocking down human and small dino figures. It also has capture gear one piece goes on the legs and one on the head. It is flawed because the beast can still hurt people, the beast also has dino damage on its back probably from a Carnotaurus or Baryonyx attack. The damage shows backbone. * Scutosaurus: Pulling the leg back makes its tusks strike human and small dinos down. This figure also has capture gear one piece goes on the legs and one on the tusks. It also has dino damage on the side showing muscle and bone probably from a raptor attack. * Ornithosuchus: Pulling the jaw down makes it bite clutching hatchling and human figures limbs and thrashing them around violently. This creature was supposed to have capture gear one piece to go on the legs and one big tag and one piece to go around the jaws to stop it from biting and inflicting hideous wounds. This creature has a dino damage feature a pull off tail probably from a young T.Rex or Carnotaurus attack the tail shows muscle and bone. * Gulper T-Rex: Vehicles * Strike Cycle * Capture Cruiser * Jungle Runner * Jungle explorer Jungle Colors( Not released) * Bush Devil tracker Jungle Colors( Not released) External links * jptoys.com * Jurassic Collectables Category:Toy Line Category:Kenner Category:Toys